


Your Greatest Influence

by bloopy



Series: Stories I write due to random bouts of inspiration [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First years as third years, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, although some of it is my personal head cannons, i warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: Manga spoliers!!!!!“I don’t know what I find more surprising. That Karasuno made it to the semifinals of nationals, or that this is what we’re doing when Oikawa-senpai decides to grace us with his presence from Argentina.” Kunimi said from the side.Or: An after match interview leads to an interesting question, and an even more interesting response.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Stories I write due to random bouts of inspiration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Your Greatest Influence

Oikawa walked into the living room holding a tray piled to the top with snacks. He placed them down on the coffee table and sat next to Iwaizumi on the couch. Kunimi and Kindaichi had each taken one of the loveseats on either side and were currently staring intently at the TV screen.

“Itachiyama’s got a pretty good lineup. Several of those players have been to Tokyo youth training camps.” Iwaizumi commented as he stared at the players getting ready to begin.

“Yeah well….Karasuno also has a player that’s been to the camp as well.” Kindaichi tried thinking if anyone other than Kageyama had been but couldn’t remember.

“They’ll crush them. I believe in those crows.”

“I don’t know what I find more surprising. That Karasuno made it to the semifinals of nationals, or that _this_ is what we’re doing when Oikawa-senpai decides to grace us with his presence from Argentina.” Kunimi said from the side.

There was silence at that. None of them were too sure how it happened, but one thing had led to another and when Oikawa and Iwaizumi wanted to meet with some of their oldest kouhai, they had ended up going to Oikawa’s house to watch Karasuno play at the semifinals of nationals.

“Oh the game is starting!” Oikawa pointed at the screen. Was he secretly excited to see how much his kouhai had grown in the past two years? Very much so. Was he never going to admit it out loud? Also very much so.

“Wait why’s Kageyama serving first?” Iwaizumi was confused. Did Karasuno not want a setter up front for their quick attack?

“Must be a new tactic. They never did this when we played against them this year.” Kindaichi responded absently, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

The whistle blew and…….

“Woah.” Kunimi was the only one to make a noise. The other three were completely silent, with their mouths open in disbelief.

“That…..he…..was…..THAT WAS MY SERVE!” Oikawa jumped and pointed at the TV.

Kindaichi gulped thinking that would make Oikawa mad that Kageyama had essentially done an almost perfect copy of his monster serve, instead he looked…..happy? Kindaichi shook his head at his senpai who was now excitedly shaking Iwaizumi blabbering about how he’s the greatest ever.

Kageyama did it again. Two no touch aces in a row, the game looked like it was starting out strong in Karasuno’s favor. Now all they had to do was stay that way and it was onto the finals!

* * *

“Damn.” Iwaizumi kept muttering quietly under his breath. Kindaichi was blinking rapidly, trying to hide the tears that were forming while Oikawa just stared silently at the TV. Even Kunimi looked more mellow than normal.

“That was a really close game.” Kunimi finally said.

“Yeah…” Kindaichi swallowed the lump in his throat. It was ridiculous! He wasn’t even part of Karasuno yet here he was, trying not to cry over their loss.

They watched as the players lined up and thanked their fans. Their coach was comforting the first and second years while the third-year players stood off to the side with their manager, all silently taking in the loss.

After a few more minutes, Oikawa got up to turn off the TV when Iwaizumi reached out a hand to stop him.

“Look! He’s doing an interview!” Oikawa turned and saw a red faced, extremely awkward looking Kageyama standing in front of a woman that didn’t reach his shoulders as she began introducing him to the viewers. 

Oikawa sat back down and turned up the volume.

“And after an incredible match, Karasuno High’s vice-captain Kageyama Tobio is here to answer a few questions. Thank you for your time Kageyama.”

“Um yeah. Thank you for having me.” He leaned down towards the microphone, trying not to look too out of place.

Kindaichi and Iwaizumi laughed at the awkwardness. Oikawa had zoned out, his mind still on the match and all the ways Karasuno could have ~~should have~~ won. He felt his arm being shaken and turned to Iwaizumi who was pointing at the screen again with a strange expression on his face. Oikawa turned and saw Kageyama looking deep in thought.

“What was he asked?”

“Who were your greatest influences amongst your peers.”

“Oh.” Oikawa felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. He wasn’t too sure exactly what he wanted to hear, or if he should even listen to this at all. Then Kageyama opened his mouth and Oikawa leaned forward to take in every word.

“Well. From Karasuno my greatest influence was my senpai Sugawara Koushi. He was a third year in my first year, and of all the lessons he taught me, the greatest would have to be about how I could communicate and be a better team player-which was something I struggled with. He was always a great senpai and I hope he’s proud of us.”

(Somewhere in Miyagi, Sugawara was crying into Daichi’s shoulder about how his stupid kouhai are all grown up now.)

Oikawa swallowed. He didn’t know why he was feeling so disappointed, it’s not like he expected to be named after everything that happened. The last time he spoke to Kageyama was an accidental run in at the store a year ago where they had a brief, but surprisingly non hostile conversation about Oikawa’s new team and the experience of playing abroad.

Kageyama continued and Oikawa’s eyes snapped back to the TV.

“Another…influence is an older senpai of mine from middle school. He….never outwardly showed me what to do, but he was always my inspiration to strive and do better. You could even call him a rival of sorts. His team never made it to nationals, but they deserved to. Despite going to nationals for three years in a row, I think he’s still the greatest setter I've ever met and played against, and I hope to become as good as him one day. My jump serve was even inspired by him.”

Okay now Oikawa really was tearing up, his eyes turning red as he rubbed his arm furiously across his face.

“Who does that idiot think he is huh? We haven’t had more than a five-minute interaction in years and _I’m_ his influence? I mean… it’s not like I was ever nice to him…why on earth would he..”

Iwaizumi roughly patted his best friend on the back. He wasn’t sure what this meant for Oikawa and Kageyama’s relationship, but it was clear that things were changing. Three years of being rivals made Kageyama, Kindaichi, and Kunimi see a lot of each other, and according to those two, they’ve been somewhat friendly for the past year. Maybe not best friends, but definitely more than acquaintances.

After some thanks, the interviewer moved onto the Itachiyama players and Kunimi finally got up and turned off the TV.

“Hey Kindaichi…Kunimi… do either of you have Tobio-Chan’s number?” Oikawa ‘discreetly’ sniffed.

* * *

“Hm?”

“What happened?” Hinata asked Kageyama, who was on the futon next to him.

“I got a message from an unknown number.”

“Ooooh those are always funny. Read it out loud quick before dinner!”

Kageyama nodded. “Yahoo~ Tobio-chan! I just wanted to let you know that I am proud of you and how far you’ve come. I know we never had the best relationship, but we had something in high school. I'm in Japan right now for another week, if you want, I would like to meet up for lunch. We can talk about a few things, starting with an apology from me. I know it’s probably too late for that, but I’d like to do it. I’ll even pay for your meal. I don’t know what else to say other than I’m sorry you guys lost the game, you should have won, and I would have liked to see you win the finals, but third place in the country is still incredible. Don’t blame yourself and be happy for how far you’ve come. Oikawa Toru.”

Kageyama read the paragraph in one breath, hoping it would stop him from thinking too much about it. Hinata stared in awe at his phone.

“The Great King. I didn’t expect that…but he watched our match isn’t that awesome!”

“Yeah….” Kageyama was still in shock that Oikawa of all people was apologizing. He thought they didn’t need apologies because it was too long ago, but a part of him felt lighter after reading it. He would think more about it later, after all, it was time for dinner.

“What’re you doing?” Hinata asked as he noticed Kageyama still on the floor.

“Nothing you idiot. Now let’s go.” Kageyama quickly pocketed his phone.

Across Japan, Oikawa’s phone lit up with a new notification, and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little one shot with this idea that I looooove! forever and always sad that karasuno never won nationals but like whatever third place is still incredible. 
> 
> anyways will I write a follow up about them actually getting lunch or will I study for my stats exam on Sunday.....we shall seeeeeee!


End file.
